In construction, remodeling and repair, it is known to use a caulk gun with a replaceable caulk cartridge or tube to seal seams, cracks and other surface formations. During caulking it is a common experience that after a bead of caulk is dispensed from the caulk cartridge, a user smooths the bead with a smoothing tool or the user's finger. During the caulking procedure, the smoothing tool or the user's finger can collect excess caulk thereon which needs to be wiped to continue caulking in a neat fashion without accidentally fouling the work surface or the user with wiped-off caulk.
In this regard it has been known to provide some articles which provide a surface to wipe caulk from the user's finger or tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,683 discloses a caulking gun apparatus for a user to clean caulk from the user's finger. The apparatus includes a receptacle defining an upper edge and a finger-receiving cut-out portion defined within the edge. Clips are connected to the receptacle for removably holding the apparatus in fixed position on the gun. The user can wipe his finger across the cut-out portion to remove caulk from the user's finger and collect the removed caulk within the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,237 discloses an apparatus for removing caulk from a user's finger. The apparatus is used with a disposable tube-style caulk cartridge and caulking guns. The apparatus includes an upper edge with finger receiving notches for removing caulk from a user's finger, and a component for collecting the removed caulk.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,027,796 discloses a tool for use with a conventional caulking gun, aiding the user in finishing after the caulking material has been applied. One function of the tool is to collect excess caulk from the user's finger. The caulking apparatus “piggy-backs” onto a disposable cartridge or fill material style caulking gun.
The present inventor has recognized that there is a need for a caulking gun or cartridge attachment that provided a convenient and effective apparatus for the user to wipe caulk from the worker's finger of from a smoothing tool. The present inventor has recognized that there is a need for such an attachment to be cost-effectively manufactured, to be durable and to be simple in construction.